


Why are you in my bed?

by combefaerie



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: First Time, From a prompt, Hangover, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is shining, the sky is blue, and Sid and Sullivan wake up with hangovers and no recollection as to why they are in bed together.</p>
<p>From an anonymous prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you in my bed?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Что вы делаете в моей постели?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285154) by [KP_and_her_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics)



The sun was shining. The birds were singing happily in the trees outside the window, and Inspector Sullivan woke up wanting both of these things to not happen. The main reason for this was the tiny blacksmith inside his head that seemed set upon making shoes for all the horses in Gloucestershire, and the stubborn ache in his muscles that made itself known when he shifted slightly. Even with these, he was oddly comfortable, and very warm; his bed was never this warm usually. If his bed was on fire he would probably smelled the smoke by now, but he should probably check; it would be horribly inconvenient if his bed burnt down with him in it, but after the surely agonising pain he would be left in peace. Unless heaven and hell existed. Then it would either be more agony, or a load of insufferably pious Catholics and an incredibly smug Father Brown. Well that settled it: check for fire first, and then coffee. So much coffee.

 

With what seemed a monumental effort, Sullivan opened his eyes a sliver, and then entirely, all traces of sleep in his mind evaporated in an instant. In another second he was across the room, out from under the man in his bed's arm, and standing pressed against the far wall. This sudden flurry of movement roused the other man, and the tousled brown head stirred slightly, opening one eye and groaning, before sitting bolt upright and in a somewhat panicked voice exclaiming

"Where the fuck am I?"

 

Sullivan could sympathise, really he could, but instead of where Sid was, he was more interested in why. And why specifically his bed. Those were questions that he wanted the answers to. He was going to voice these, when the what seemed like miles of skin Sid had revealed in his movement interrupted, and all that left his mouth was a strangled sound, followed by a strained

"Could you put some clothes on when you are in my bed?"

 

This attracted the other man's attention and after a flash of suprise a slow grin appeared with a drawled instruction to "Speak for yourself Inspector.". Another, Sullivan will attest to his grave, incredibly manly, shriek, and he scrambled to his pants and hurriedly pulled them on. Why they were just inside the door was another of those questions that was deeply wished to be known, but lost to the fog that was his brain for most of the previous night. His shirt and trousers were nowhere to be seen, and he straightened up to see Sid's eyes dart away from his arse and studiously focus on the corner of the room.

 

"So, Mr Carter, any particular reason you can think of as to while you are here?"

"Please, I'm naked in your bed. You can call me Sid. In fact, I would be pretty pissed off if you didn't,  hmm? And to answer your question, I can only assume that we got spectacularly drunk last night judging by my hangover, and you decided to take me home. Of the people to decide to do this, I guess I'm glad its you - no worry that I might get arrested for it, hey?"

 

Sullivan could admit that that made sense. He always turned a blind eye to when this sort of thing happened; other members of the force would arrest those of his own persuasion, but evidently he had a personal stake in the matter. Never told anyone, and had kept his head down for years. Thinking back to the night before, some of the memories were starting to return: there had been a murder case, really nasty ones too, and he had managed to catch the killer, even without the 'assistance' of Father Brown. But too late; three people died since he took the case on, and he had planned to spend his evening off in the Red Lion getting seriously drunk and trying to forget all about it. He was pulled out of his reverie when he realised Sid was speaking

 

"When I saw you at the pub I thought you looked in need of cheering up. I didn't think this would end up happening. Whatever this is. Whatever actually happened last night. And, Sullivan, whatever you might think I feel about this, I really am glad it happened - with you I mean. And if you want to pretend it never happened, I'll respect that, but really I was hoping we could do this? But with both of us sober and rembering it afterwards. I get that it would involve a lot of work, but you're one of the cleverest people I know, and I'm just rambling now, so I'm going to stop talking."

 

As he listened to the man panic that he was digging himself a deep hole, Sullivan realied he was smiling. Grinning actually. He was about to reply, not entirely sure exactly sure what he was going to say, but then the phone rang from downstairs, splitting the air with a shrill ring. Running downstairs he picked up the phone and from the line he heard, tinny and crackled with static, a voice he knew all too well with a tone he hated.

 

"Morning Inspector, I trust you had a pleasant night?"

"Father, I..."

"Oh don't worry about it. I had my suspicions about you for a while, and in all the years I've known Sid I have never handed him over to the police or tried to change who he was. Really I am just suprised it took the two of you this long. You are going to continue this, aren't you."

Sullivan got the impression that this question was more rhetorical than anything, but he tried to answer as best he could. 

"Well I hadn't really decided, I was going t-"

"Say yes? Of course you were. Now Lady Felicia has need of Sid, she needs to go to an exhibition or something, and they should both be done by midday. Send him over soon would you? Goodbye Inspector, and if you hurt him in any way, I will know"

 

Sullivan stood by the phone listening to the drone of the dial tone for a couple of seconds, then hung up and turned to find Sid leant up in the doorway, wrapped in his bedsheet. He looked nervous, terrified frankly, and looked adorable to the other man.

 

"Well the Father knows. How does he always know? I really shouldn't be suprised by this now, but I didn't really know until a few minutes ago, and I'm personally involved!"

Sid was beginning to smile, and wasn't that a sight the inspector wanted to see as often as possible; sleep softened and with a look of happiness on his face.

 

"Did he just want to gloat that he knows what happened last night, or was there an actual reason for his call?"

"Apparently Lady Felicia needs you drive her somewhere, but I was hoping that maybe afterwards we could have lunch? I think there are some things we need to talk about...?"

 

The soft smile had changed in to full on beaming, and Sullivan knew that he was probably returning it with a smile probably just as wide. Together they walked round the house, lauging shyly at each other when they found Sullivan's shirt just inside the front door, and Sid's trousers hung over the back of the sofa. They dressed in silence, looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, and they both flushed when the bruise on Sullivan's neck was most certainly not covered up by his collar.

 

As Sid was leaving, he leant in and pressed a kiss to the corner of the other man's mouth, winked almost nervously, and before he opened the door remarked

"You know Inspector, we appear to have done this backwards you and I. And you know what? I'm not sorry."

The door closed behind him and Sullivan was left to his thoughts. 

"I think I might agree..."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm on tumblr as combefaerie as well, come say hi! And if you want to give me a prompt, I will give it a go when I can!


End file.
